video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
All Roads Lead To...
All Roads Lead To... '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Ezio Auditore was informed by Bartolomeo d'Alviano that Cesare Borgia had begun to rally his supporters at the main gate into Rome. Gathering all the other Assassins, Ezio faced off against Cesare and his men. Dialogue * '''Bartolomeo: ''My men tell me Cesare rallies his best soldiers in front of the main gate into Roma.'' * Ezio: ''Gather the Assassins. We'll face him together.'' Ezio and the Assassins reached the city gate as Cesare was haranguing his men. * Cesare: ''All of Italia shall be united, and you will rule beside me! '' Cesare saw Ezio and the Assassins standing together. * Cesare: ''Come to watch my triumph? Soon Micheletto and his army will arrive. But you shall be dead before then. '' Cesare sent his guards towards the Assassins. * Ezio: ''Insieme per la vittoria! (We stand together.) * '''Assassins: 'Vittoria agli Assassini! ''(Victory to the Assassins!) The Assassins engaged Cesare's guards in combat, while Cesare stood outside the closed gates watching and insulting Ezio. * '''Cesare: 'My men will never fail me. They know what awaits them if they do. Kill him. Soon you will pass from this Earth and my dominions will be returned to me. Rip the Assassin's throat out. I want the Assassin to die today. Your uncle fought back. Look what happened to him. '' Ezio and the Assassins succeeded in killing all of Cesare's men. However, they saw a troop of soldiers approaching. * '''Ezio: 'Throw down your arms, Cesare Borgia. * Cesare: ''Micheletto's troops mass behind me. We will take back my city once and for all.'' * Ezio: ''This is not your city anymore.'' The troops which Cesare thought to be Micheletto's soon turned out to be led by Fabio Orsini, on the newly ascended Pope's orders. * Fabio Orsini: ''By order of Pope Julius II, I arrest you, Cesare Borgia, for the crimes of murder, betrayal and incest. '' * Cesare: ''No! No! No! No! This is not how it ends! Chains will not hold me! I will not die by the hand of man!'' Ezio returned to the Assassins' hideout, where he told Leonardo da Vinci of Cesare's arrest, and shared his concerns. * Ezio: ''It was the manner in which he said it, "Chains will not hold me."'' * Leonardo: ''If you are so worried, there is a way to find out.'' Leonardo handed Ezio the Apple of Eden. * Ezio: ''No, it is too powerful. It must be hidden outside the domain of men.'' * Leonardo: ''What a shame, hiding a masterpiece where no one will ever see it.'' * Ezio: ''And yet... what if he meant what he said? I cannot risk it.'' Ezio placed his hand on the artifact, activating it and appearing to have a vision. * Ezio: ''Cesare was right. I have to leave.'' * Leonardo: ''What about your friends?'' * Ezio: ''I built this Brotherhood to last, with or without me.'' * Leonardo: ''What do you intend to do?'' * Ezio: ''Plant a seed. Here. A gift.'' Ezio handed Leonardo a large bag of florins. * Leonardo: ''If this is goodbye, then keep your money. I do not want it. '' * Ezio: ''We will see each other again, you have my word. Buona fortuna, (good luck) ''my oldest friend. And take the money. On your meager salary you will need it. '' * '''Leonardo: 'My patron has been arrested after all. Outcome Cesare Borgia was arrested and taken away, leaving Rome completely liberated form the control of the Borgia. Trivia * The name of the memory references the idiom "All roads lead to Rome." * Ezio could only use the Apple in the memory, though he could still call upon his Assassin recruits. * The time would automatically stop once all the guards in the vicinity had been defeated, after which La Volpe, Machiavelli, Bartolomeo d'Alviano and Claudia would proceed to the gate. However, the cutscene would not trigger unless Ezio went to the indicated spot. * Despite the soldiers serving the new pope, they were still shown wearing the Borgia crest. Gallery Roads_lead_to_1.jpg|Bartolomeo informing Ezio about Cesare's plans Roads_lead_to_2.png|Cesare instructing his men at the gates Roads_lead_to_4.jpg|Fabio Orsini ordering his men to arrest Cesare Roads_lead_to_7.png|Ezio bidding Leonardo farewell References * ''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood ''